Some bonds just can't be Broken
by yepthishappened
Summary: Katniss and Gale have always been best friends, they share a special bond, and these kind of bonds just can't be broken Starts at the beginning of catching fire.  Katniss and Gale story.  What i think should of happened between them.  I dont own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so this is my first hunger games series**** . This story starts after the Hunger Games and it around the beginning of catching fire, this is what I think should of happened after Katniss returned to 12. It is going to be in Katniss' POV.**

**I really liked hunger games and catching fire was okay too, but I really didn't like the way Mockingjay ended. Personally I think Katniss in MJ seemed very OOC from the Katniss in HG. But anyhow, I really love Gale and I think Katniss so should of picked him instead of Gale, the explosion wasn't even really his fault. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did then Katniss would of picked Gale.**

It's been weeks since me and Peeta got back to 12 from the games as victors. I thought that as soon as we got back, I'd be free to live my life, I was so wrong, between meetings, speeches, celebrations, visits, I have had no time to my self. But after all these weeks things were finally starting to calm down and at the first chance I got, I ran to my old house, grabbed my hunting gear, climbed over the fence and went to my hunting spot, _our spot._ It felt so good to be in my soft hunting boots, carrying my bows and arrow. And the thought of Gale, my excitement was boiling over. But when I reached out spot, Gale wasn't there. I stopped dead. _Gale, _I have only seen him a couple times since I got back, he's working now so my only chances were on Sundays. I knew things would be different, I wasn't sure just what I was going to do, the whole romance between me and Peeta on screen is obviously going to make things a bit awkward. Gale didn't know how I felt about him, I'm not even sure myself, but I needed to see him, he was my best friends and I can't lose him.

I missed Gale so much, every time I kissed Peeta I thought of him. I thought about how he must have been reacting to it, I thought about how much I wish it was his lips that were on mine. Is he upset at me? _Of course not_, I told myself, Gale can get any girl he wants, he won't be hurt over you. I sat down by the tree, thinking that just maybe he might still come.

I didn't realise that tears were falling out of my eyes, until I felt a shadow over me and looked up to see Gale, my Gale, same grey eyes, dark face, handsome face. God he was good looking.

There was a long and awkward silence, before I interrupted it with "Hey Gale."

"Hi Katniss," he replied. _Katniss, _that's what he called me, he had always called me Catnip, it was his special nickname for me, and now he's using Katniss, from his mouth the word seems so distant.

"I missed you." I said. He just nodded, and with that we started with our normal. At my last effort to lighten the obvious tense mood, I stood up and said, "So what do you wanna do? Hunt, gather, fi-." Suddenly, without my mind registering, Gale, has reached over and brought me close to capture my lips in a kiss. The kiss was light, but passionate. I started kissing him back when he abruptly pulled back.

"Sorry," he said, "I had to do that, at least once." He turned and was about to run away when I grabbed his arms and kissed him again.

This kissed lasted for a little longer before Gale pulled away again, "What are you doing Katniss?"

I stared at him in confusion, _what do you mean what am I doing?_

"What happened to your boyfriend?" the way he said it, it was cool and calm, but somewhere hidden in his tone, or maybe I was just imagining it, was it almost jealousy?

"Peeta and I aren't together, if that's what your asking, we only did all that to keep us alive, to get us out of that arena."

He raised an eyebrow, as if not entirely believing. "Well, it seemed convincing."

I laughed coolly, I thought he knew me more than that, how can he not know that I like him? Especially after the whole kissing situation. "Gale, did you actually believe that I was in love with Peeta?"

"Yes." He answered almost immediately.

"You were wrong."

"Was I?"

"Yeah." I paused before continuing. "Cause I only really loved one person."

Gale chuckled, for the first time since I saw him today. "And who might that be? Did you meet someone at the capitol?"

"No, I love you."

His eyes were staring intensely at that moment, and after a long silence, he said 5 more words. "I love you too Catnip."

**Kkayy I know this was short, but I really wanted to try out this idea that I had. I hope it worked, cuz it didn't come out as smoothly as I hoped, so if you have nay suggestions then let me know. If I find that you guys like this story then I will definitely continue it. I'm sorry if it was a bit too cheesy. #teamgale forever.**

**Xoxo**

**Sweetmelodies021**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay sorry for late update but i was away for a while, and i know this is really short, but this story was meant as a oneshot, but then i wanted to continue, so then I was kinda stuck. well hope you like this short chap. pls review. dont own anything**

Before we knew it, we were kissing again, more urgently this time, we broke apart only because they were both needing air. We sat down, leaning on the tree, both smiling at each other.

"So, when did this all start?" I asked, it was a stupid question, but I was curious."

"I don't know, I guess I've always knew that we had something special, but you were only 12 back then, so it wasn't realistic to start anything romantic with you. And but then 6 months before you left for the games, we were at the Hob trading, and Darius was teasing you about trading a rabbit for a kiss, and I realised, I minded."

I smiled, "You know he was just teasing."

"Yeah i knew that, but still. all I was thinking about is that I don't wand anybody near you or touch you, that I want to be the only one you'll ever want to kiss."

"You are''

"Well then in the games you and Peeta were always kissing, it seemed real, i told myself not to believe it but i had to. Guess that doesn't matter anymore now." He smiled, "so when did it start for you?"

"Always, well, I mean I always loved you, just I never knew if it was just because you were my hunting partner or if I really just liked you like that. I was 12, so I barely knew anything. And then I got reaped and Haysmitch came up with the whole idea of me and Peeta being a couple, and it just felt so wrong. Like every time we kissed, I thought about you, and through out the whole thing I kept wondering what you must be thinking at home watching everything. That's when I realised that I love you."

"I thought I lost you, you know." He replied, "I thought that I will never have a chance with you anymore, because even if you did make it back home I thought you would always stay in love with Peeta. I was hurting, every time you kissed him, it hurt me inside."

"You don't have to hurt anymore. "

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"You know I will always love you Katniss, always."

Tears were coming out of my eyes, I was so happy to hear these words. It seemed so surreal but it was all happening. Me and Gale was falling into that thing they call love.

**So i hope that wasnt too bad. review guys. **

**xoxo**

**sweetmelodies021**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you awesome reader. Thanks for the support and especially ****teamGale143**

**so I know you probably all hate aunthors notes, but this one is kind of important :)**

**For giving me some awesome ideas.**

**But this story was originally meant to be like a one or two shot, but I just had to use her idea, so… I have decided to start kind of like a sequel to this. I will be getting it up today or tomorrow, and it will be titled "Fight for everything that we are". Not going to tell you guys too much about it, teamgale143 obviously you know. Anyways it gonna be a surprise, so please go check it out. I think I'm going to give a sneak peek anyways,**

_I stood on the stage, beside Effie, breathing heavily due to the pounding in my heart. Effie reached to the envelope that contained to name of the second tribute, the person that I apparently loved._

_Peeta, thinking that it was him, had already started to step forward even before Effie opened her envelope, I saw her eyes grow in shock when she saw the name._

_The pain on Peeta's face when he heard the name was horrible, but I'm pretty sure my expression was a 100 times worse._

**Love you guys**

**Xoxo**

**Sweetmelodies021**


End file.
